


A song of Maisie and Sophie

by xxsaturnzjedi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, OTP Feels, Real Life, Secret Crush, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsaturnzjedi/pseuds/xxsaturnzjedi
Summary: if you don't feel comfortable reading about real people these are not the kind of drabbles you're looking for, move alongps: mophie is real





	1. Honey, am home

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't feel comfortable reading about real people these are not the kind of drabbles you're looking for, move along  
> ps: mophie is real

**"Honey, am home"**

 

They hadn't share a single scene in years and everyone knew it.  
Maisie messaged her just as she finished reading the script. She had already done it.  
For the first time in a long while Sophie felt nervous. She had shot much more difficult scenes, much more violent ones, more embarrassing ones. But shooting with Maisie... God, that was something new. Or at least it _felt_ like something new. They hadn't done it since first season. Then they became best friends and then the actresses they were today. Working together was just _weird_ and _exciting_ at the same time. She found herself feeling _terrified_. What if Maisie didn't like the way she acted? What if she thought she was bad? What if they didn't work right together? Still, she answered to her friend's text and tried to put those new insecurities aside.

But the day came and she went to work and it was hard to believe she'd ever been more nervous in her life. She hadn't seen Maisie in weeks but they had been talking on the phone every day. They were both so happy this was happening after all.  
Everyone on set greeted her with a mischievous smile, everyone knew Mophie was going to share scenes this season.

Her friend's flight had been delayed so Sophie reread her sentences over and over in the dressing room next to Isaac. She couldn't seem to focus. Just as she unlocked her phone and was about to write to check on Maisie, a message popped up on the screen.

_On set, am ready. Where are u?_

Sophie said goodbye to her co-star, gripping the script as she anxiously left the room. Maisie gave her the biggest of smiles when she entered the set, already in her Arya clothes, and they hugged each other lovingly. It lasted longer than usual. She didn't want to let go. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay alright, no need to practice that part anymore" David said from his position and everyone else laughed.

"Are you okay?" Maisie whispered stepping back to see her face and holding her hand tight. Sometimes she was scared of how much her friend knew her.

"Now I am" Sophie answered as she looked at their intertwined fingers, a gentle smile on her face.

After all, things with Maisie were _always_ easier.


	2. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains SPOILERS for GOT 7x06, don't read if you haven't watched that episode...

 

_**"Bittersweet"** _

 

Playing a character like Arya Stark was exciting. Most of the time. _This_ wasn't one of those times.

She had been thrilled to shoot her first scenes with Sophie again. She'd miss working with her so much that when she read that her character was spending most part of this season with Sophie's she felt beyond happy, even with the storyline eventually getting a bit messed up. But reading the script was very different to actually shooting such scenes.

She was already used to portraying this dark Arya and she enjoyed it. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so insecure this time. She needed to act like a professional and forget about her own _feelings_. That was the problem, she had always relied on her feelings to bring life to the character. So she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to threaten her best friend in front of a camera. But she would do as best as she could. That was her job after all.

“All I'd need to find out — is your face.”

She closed the door behind her and stood there, silently. She made herself breathe slowly and deeply until she heard the director say _cut_. Arya was gone. Everyone on set approached her and she tried to keep her face normal while they congratulated her for her performance. No one seemed to notice Maisie was trembling.

They eventually left her and she saw her friend was also surrounded by people so she decided to wait outside the set and get some fresh air on her way back to the dressing room. She sat outside and was still feeling a bit off by the time her on-screen sister showed up.

"Hey, that was so cool," she said, "you were so good I actually believed you wanted to kill me!"

Maisie faked a smile to match Sophie's but she knew her friend wasn't buying it at all. She sat beside her and put an arm around Maisie's shoulders and she felt _smaller_ than she already felt whenever they were together.

"It was pretty hard, uh?"

"You were so good I actually believed I was hurting you" Maisie said, trying to swallow the stupid knot in her throat.

She knew Sophie was probably going to laugh at her silly confession but instead the girl remained quiet. A few seconds later her friend rested her cheek against her head.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Mais" Sophie said as she left a kiss on her forehead, just like she'd done many times before.

Maisie tried to hide her fiery blush. Her heart beating fast, just like _many times_ before.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Just a scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't fully understand how this site works but even if i don't answer i do read all of your comments and i'm glad i'm not the only mophie shipper out there so thanks so much!

**"Just a scene"**

"Why are you so nervous about it? You don't even know if you'll get the part" Sophie said while absently looking at her phone screen. Maisie sat beside her, a movie script sprawled on the bed.  
"I mean... I think you'll totally get the part because you're great," her friend continued, "but it's just a kissing scene, Mais, we're supposed to be cool about that, it's our job."  
"I know that, it's just I've never done it before! I don't think I'll ever be a good romantic lead, I'm not sure I want to be" she said honestly.  
"Well, since you've never done it you can't know. You might as well try."

Maisie sighed and her lips formed a tight line. She wasn't sure about this at all. She was so young and she didn't want to do a poor job in her first movie role. This was very different to the characters she used to play. But her life wasn't always going to revolve around Thrones and she knew that. In fact, part of her was really excited to play someone else.   
She kept reading her lines while Sophie played some silly game on her phone. They had just finished doing a couple of interviews to promote season 3 and they were spending their free time on the hotel room since Maisie's screen test was driving her a bit crazy.

"God, I'm so tired of this, we should have gone out with Isaac!" she complained a few minutes later, throwing the pages aside. Sophie laughed and stopped playing to look at her friend.

"But you said you had to study! You're a crazy little thing, y'know?" she said.

"Yeah but I already know every line! The thing is I don't know if I'll be able to play it cool tomorrow..."

"Alright," her friend put her phone on the nightstand and sat up across from her, "let's see how good you do."

"What?"

"Come on, I'm the guy, you say your lines." Sophie urged her.

"Fine..." Maisie said, suddenly not so sure of herself.

She started talking and then started laughing.

"Oh, come on, be serious!" Sophie said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's difficult when you look at me like that!"

She started again and said all her lines perfectly. Sophie kept quiet until she finished.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Well...kind of...and then," Maisie grabbed one of the pages and showed it to her while she spoke," next thing is the kissing scene that's making me so anxious because I don't know the guy..."

"Alright."

Sophie took the script from her hands and put it on her pillow. Then she grabbed her friend's face and crushed her lips to hers without hesitation. It took a couple of seconds for Maisie to react.   
_She's kissing me. Sophie's kissing me._   
But she just froze and didn't even move her lips. Her eyes closed instantly not knowing what else she should do. She felt her blood quicken and her cheeks flush. Probably less than a minute passed before Sophie pulled back. Maisie didn't dare move and she kept her eyes fixed on the girl's lips. She saw them break into a teasing smile and then she heard her raspy laugh.

"See? Not that difficult, you'll do great!"

.............................................................................................

  
She kept thinking about Sophie's lips all through her screen test the next day. And when she saw her standing outside with her mother and one of her best friends, she realized she still felt nervous. Maybe she had been nervous all day because of Sophie, maybe it hadn't been the audition at all.

She was told she got the part a couple of hours later and her mother was so proud she took them all to celebrate.

"Did you have to do the kissing scene too?" her friend asked as they waited for her mom to bring the drinks.

Maisie was trying so hard not to look at Sophie.

"No...it wasn't necessary." she muttered.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you'll have your first kiss recorded!"

Maisie's face turned bright red.


	4. A little thing called...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a second part to this one, hold your wigs!

**"A little thing called...what?"**

 

"You think they're flirting here?"

Sophie stopped reading the script to look at her friend, sitting next to her. They both had to shoot a scene together soon.

"What? Maisie! No way, they're sisters!"

"So? This is Game of Thrones."

"Right, but I don't think Arya's ever flirted...I mean, Sansa? Sure, look at her scenes with Margaery. But Arya?"

"What about Gendry?"

"She was a kid!"

"Well, she's not anymore."

"You'd love to have those scenes with Joe, wouldn't you?"

"Who wouldn't? He's Joe Dempsie!"

Three hours later, she couldn't seem to get that stupid conversation out of her head. Why did that sound so wrong to her? God, was she _jealous_? She did feel a little jealous... The truth was, she didn't want to see Maisie kissing any of their castmates. That would be so weird and ... No, she did not want to see that happening. In fact, now that she thought of it, she had never seen her friend kissing someone. She knew she had had a boyfriend before. She also knew she was starting to date someone now. But Sophie never really met Maisie's boyfriends and the only person she had seen her kissing was Sophie herself. An uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. A sudden, sharp pain in her chest. That's why she didn't like to think about her feelings for Maisie that much. Something was really wrong with her.

She needed to get to her hotel room. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, maybe take a bath and watch some TV. Maybe talk to that guy she was seeing on the phone. Yes, that'd be better, that'd fix everything. She was spending more time with Maisie on set lately, she needed some time for herself. It was understandable.

"Come over to my room?" Maisie said, once the shooting was over. Both of them back on their normal clothes.

"Actually...I think I'm going to take a nap, I feel kinda tired" Sophie replied.

Her friend made a face but didn't say anything and she thanked her mentally.

"Okay, see you later then"

Maisie stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to give her a quick hug but Sophie held her tight like she was never going to see her again. Her friend laughed but let her do it without question.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh, we're dating now"

She had a boyfriend too. Okay. Why would it bother her that much?

Well, somehow, it did.

She had been happy at first when Sophie told her about her new relationship. Really, genuinely happy. But then she had started going out with him every day after work. And Maisie had started to feel a bit left out. It was like she was only able to see Sansa Stark for a couple of hours on set and not her best friend. And she had never considered herself the _jealous_ type but she didn't know what else to call it. She missed hanging out with Sophie. Spending time with her was one of her favorite hobbies since she was a kid. She couldn't help feeling a bit sad that they were no longer together all the time.

She noticed that it only happened with Sophie. That need to be with someone that much, she didn't feel it with anyone else, not even with her own boyfriend. She thought that was funny at first. It definitely wasn't funny now that she was all alone in her hotel room and missing her best friend so much it felt slightly ridiculous.

She was checking Instagram when a picture of Sophie and her new boyfriend popped up. A paparazzi picture, most likely. They looked cute and happy together. She stared at it for a moment before scrolling down. Was it weird that she wanted to be the one holding her hand in that photo? She figured the reason for that kind of thoughts was only that she missed her and felt lonely. She never put too much thought into the fact that she loved holding Sophie's warm hand or stroking her long hair or sleeping next to her. That was what best friends did...right?

A knock on her door made those thoughts disappear. She got up to open it and she was clearly surprised to see her friend on the other side.

"Hey, wifey, I brought you some dinner," Sophie said, grinning at her and holding a bag of fast food, "Are you up for a pajama party?"

Maisie smiled widely and let her in, all doubts suddenly forgotten.

 


	5. A little thing called...what? II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooo sorry i started uni and was unable to upload this until now! hope the wait's worth it tho, mophie's still very real guys

**"A little thing called...what? II"**

 

"Oh my god, turn it off!"

 

Sophie was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, tears rolling down her cheeks. They were watching some cheesy horror film from the 80s which happened to have some of the grossest scenes ever.

 

"That's disgusting!" Maisie said, covering her face with her hands but still peeking at the screen between her fingers.

"You chose this one!" Sophie reminded her, still curiously staring at the TV.

"Well, I don't want to keep watching!" she answered like a grumpy child.

 

The whole place was a mess. They had eaten almost everything Sophie brought in bed and there were still some leftovers around. It was 2:13am and they had also ordered a chocolate cake from room service.

Sophie turned the TV off and sat facing her friend on the bed, who was clearly relieved the film was over.

 

"Okay, what do we do then?" she said.

"I don't know... Let's play a game"

"The game of snaps?"

"Nah. That's just funny when there's more people around to see the look on their faces when we do it right"

"That's true. What about truth or dare?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Fine. But you start. Truth or dare?"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Come on!"

"Gods, you're impossible. I choose dare"

"I knew you were going to say that," Maisie smiled in a way Sophie knew it could only mean trouble, "Let's see...I dare you to...go down to the hotel restaurant... in your pajamas...and ask for a glass of salt water!

"What? What do I want a glass of salt water for at 2 in the morning? They'll think I'm mental!"

"I know, that's the funny part! Oh, and you have to take a picture with the barman"

"Gods, I hate you" Sophie said as she got up and left the room.

 

Five minutes later, she was back inside with a new picture on her phone, a glass of salt water, a faint blush on her cheeks and a friend that couldn't stop laughing her ass off. Maisie kept repeating she was going to frame that picture once she got back home.

 

................................................................................................................................

 

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Sophie asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Hey, I didn't choose truth"

 Maisie raised one eyebrow accusingly. Her friend smiled at her innocently.

 "You know I have" she finally said.

"You never told me what happened" Maisie pretended to be hurt but she was mostly curious.

"I told her I was with you" Sophie answered in her most serious tone.

"What?!? Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to break her heart"

"And she believed you?"

"Of course, I'm a great actress"

"That poor girl... Sophie, you're terrible!"

"She still thinks we're dating"

"It would save us a lot of trouble sometimes"

"Yeah..."

 Both of them went suddenly quiet, zoning out for a moment, both thinking about their own relationships.

 "We should get married if we don't have a serious, long-term relationship in like 20 years from now" Sophie said, joking, but not entirely.

 Maisie gave her a strange look but then smiled.

 "Promise" she said, affectionately grabbing her hand.

 There was an awkward giggle and then they both went suddenly silent for the second time. This time was different though. This time they stared at each other, their smiles fading as their expressions grew serious and they slowly leaned closer, not sure who had started it.

 "So...I think it's your time to choose dare" Sophie whispered, afraid that she might break the spell.

"Alright..." Maisie muttered, unable to look away from her friend's eyes. She knew what was coming but she liked to play along.

"I dare you to kiss me"

 And she did.

She remembered the time she had accidentally kissed her on-screen sister and she had been mortified about it for days. But this time she had no shame and neither had Sophie. Instead, somehow Maisie ended up sitting on her lap, fervently devouring her friend's mouth with her tongue.

They had no idea how long their moment of weakness lasted. Only room service staff knocking at the door pulled them apart.

 

................................................................................................................................

 

It was 4:42 am when they finished that chocolate cake and decided it was time to sleep. The game was over but both girls had only one thought on their minds as they laid together in bed, arms and legs tangled under the covers:

  _"It'd be so easy dating Mais"_

_"It'd be so easy dating Soph"_

 


End file.
